


Wait For Me

by Florafionpetals



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florafionpetals/pseuds/Florafionpetals
Summary: While on duty, Resistance leader Sara encounters her long-lost father and their short encounter makes her vow to her promise even more...





	

Dark purple and gloomy skies. No matter how much Sara despised the environment, they never went away; Instead, stayed the way they are. At first it was purple reverting to the clear blue it used to be but now...

She doesn't know what to think anymore. 

It has once again turned into the regular purple of Doofenshmirtz's reign and this no doubt made her along with dozens of kids unhappy.

But nothing scarred her even more than the day that the normbots took her father and little brother away.

She remembered her father's struggle against the normbots' cold, metal hands. She remembered the last minutes she spent on seeing the ten-year old Milo crying, scared and helpless as he was being carried away, their knocked-out father being carried after. 

And all that has happened three years ago… Three depressing years were spent staying indoors. Sara's mother refused to eat or sleep properly since her husband's disappearance and she couldn't stop worrying about her youngest child, only hoping that no harm has been done upon them. 

"If only she knew.." Sara softly muttered as she gazed at the skies once more through the windows of her secret underground base. Unlike her grieving mother, Sara would regularly sneak out to meet up with the members of The Resistance, an anti-Doofenshmirtz organization she formed consisting of her, her closest friends and those of Milo Murphy himself. 

She smiled as she saw four of her youngest resisters, Milo's friends, coming into view.

Thirteen-year old Melissa Chase is one of them and just like Sara, she too, being the closest to Milo, was affected by his fate and since then, spent her Milo-less years training hard, becoming a firm tweenager and managing to work her way to becoming Sara's second-in-command. 

Aside from her, there are also the fellow, hard-fighting members; The cool and athletic Amanda Lopez, stout and bold Mort Schaeffer and the adamant but smart Bradley Nicholson.

Sometimes Sara tends to wonder how was it that her younger brother is able to make friends with an unusually strong yet caring group of older sister and brother figures. Thanks to the strong bonds they shared with Milo, they are now part of the loyal fighters under her command and with their high determination and intense training, their hopes of freeing the Murphys are high.

"A manborg is inches away from our perimeter boss!" Mort coolly spoke as he saluted. 

"Sharp monocle eyesight, endurable armour. Weak spot is the face, upper and lower left torso and frontal lobe," Bradley added intellectually.

"And it is formerly Mr Martin Murphy…your father," Amanda said solemnly, the words hurting Sara as she now learnt that the cyborg man she saw on patrol causing chaos with the pandaborg several weeks ago was without a doubt, her missing father who was taken away by the normbots with her brother. Fortunately, she is yet to see Milo as a cyborg and this relieved her slightly.

Melissa placed a hand on her leader's shoulder in sympathy. "He's by himself and according to Bradley, something seems off with his behaviour…" She looked saddened but smiled softly. "You don't have to fight him, we can ward him off for you if you want-!"

"No,"

Sara smiled determinedly as she activated her staff, her shades reflecting off some light. "I've been mustering up the courage of fighting dad if I have to…" She inhaled and exhaled calmly. "And for your information, It's not dad I'm fighting but rather a semi-metal man who is nothing like him so relax! I can take care of myself out there!" 

She stopped for a brief moment at the exit and looked back at her youngers. 

"Oh and the meantime," She added. "You guys stay with Wally and Kris, they could use the help in perimeter scanning!"

So with that, she took off to the streets with her staff in hand while Melissa stayed behind with the others to assist their senior resisters in spying on perimeters; Also having promised their leader to carry out an ambush in case Sara needed their backup.

A couple feet away standing in the darkness of an alleyway, Martin Murphy, now a cyborg, craned his head to where his daughter stood in fighting stance. The semi-robotic man was giving out noticeable sparks from his metal parts and his robotic monocle kept blinking on and off. 

Immediately, Martin quickly advanced towards Sara but instead of attacking, he stopped just inches away from her and he shakily cupped his still-flesh hand on her cheek; the action making Sara cringe but relax when she saw the kindness she was used to seeing in her father's biological eye instead of a cyborg's emotionless cold. 

"Dad…" Sara felt her lower lip tremble as she held her father's hand and pressed it on her cheek. Martin let out a shuddered sigh as his oldest daughter wrapped him in a hug they hadn't shared for three whole years. "Shhh.. It's okay Sara, daddy's here," Martin consoled as he turned his mechanical mace into a hand and rubbed her back lovingly. "I missed you and your mother so much…" 

"We missed you more! Gosh! Wait till mom sees you again! I'm sure she won't mind the metal!" Sara cried as she laughed through her tears, a look of realisation forming on her face. 

Martin noticed this and frowned in concern. "Is something wrong? If it's my system you're worrying about, I tend to glitch every now and then…" He rubbed his head with a chuckle. "That's kinda why I regained control of myself for now,"

"Oh that's great! Murphy's law still works even if you're a cyborg!" Sara grinned and her briefly excited expression melted into one of worry. "And speaking of cyborg, how's Milo? Is he a cyborg too?" 

To her relief and joy, Martin shook his head and smiled softly. "No, your brother's not a cyborg…" His smile went away as grief replaced it. "But Doofenshmirtz is using him for something else.." This made Sara frown. 

Something else? What could that be? 

"What could Doofenshmirtz be using Milo for other than turn him into a boyborg?"

Before Martin could respond, an electrical shock coursed through and made him yelp in pain; his monocle lighting in red before he regained his 'composure', giving Sara a cold and threatening glare as he turned his hand into a mace, raising it above her. 

The blonde girl cringed and braced herself for the impact. She just got to see her dad and here she is, about to be attacked by him. 

It's not dad.. It's not dad!.. He'd never hurt me! He'd never hurt anyone on purpose! 

Sara repeatedly thought frantically in her mind as she quickly dodged Martin's blow. Just as he raised his mace at Sara a second time, Martin's body started to spark again and his monocle blinked on and off; The off period tending to be longer. The man quickly pulled back and looked at Sara in question which then turned to a mix of horror and regret when he found what he was about to do.

"I-I tried to attack you didn't I?" Martin backed away as he spoke in a quivering tone, his body continuing to send out sparks. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to resist the pain that continued to rise as his evil programming tried to interfere. "I-I'm sorry Sara I just l-lost control of myself back t-there!" 

"Don't blame yourself dad! If anything, it's Doofenshmirtz who's to blame!" Sara approached her father but maintained distance in case Martin unexpectedly went berserk in attacking her again. 

"So, what is Doofenshmirtz using Milo for?" She asked in desperation.

With a deep but shuddered breath, Martin fought against the programming so he could tell everything Sara needed to know. To say that she was shocked is an understatement. 

"No way… He's using Milo as a power source for a machine that lets him use the Murphy's Law according to will?!"

"I didn't get the name of the machine but I did hear that Doofenshmirtz calls it something like Project Murphy…"

Martin closed his eye in a pained expression. 

"I can literally feel and hear your brother's pain everytime Doofenshmirtz uses that machine against people he holds captive… And it hurts me knowing that I couldn't help your brother, escape with him from Doofenshmirtz and go back to you and your mother. Instead, I was used against him! I was used against him!!"

Martin clasped his hands on his head in exasperation; his pupil shrunken in self-anger and remorse. 

"Doofenshmirtz used me to fight Milo when it is time for him to go into that glass chamber… He used me to hurt him to the point that he's too weak to struggle to escape from the machine!" He tearfully looked at his daughter. "I wanted to help him so badly. Milo is suffering terribly and here I am being used to contribute more to his pain!" 

Sara quickly bounded over to hug Martin tightly. The cold metal and jolting sparks didn't make her budge as she stubbornly stayed in place, not letting go of her father. 

"Don't you dare blame yourself for hurting Milo, dad!" Sara cried. "You couldn't do anything when you were turned into a cyborg! You couldn't do anything when you're being controlled as one! Like I just said, it is not your fault because there's nothing you can do about it!" 

She sobbed and looked square deep into both his eyes. 

"Dad… You and Milo? Both of you are suffering the exact amount of pain. Look at you right now, you're fighting just to keep your ground and I know how much electrical shocks hurt! If Milo ever saw you in this state he'll definitely feel what you're feeling right now and want to fight for you! But just like you dad, he can't do anything because he's trapped in glass like you are trapped in metal under Doofenshmirtz's control!"

When a look of realisation came across Martin's face, Sara softly smiled at him. "See? There's no reason to blame yourself! If you do, then what's the point?" 

The two stayed in their hugging position for quite a while; Martin sobbing as Sara kept her arms wrapped around his semi-metal body. The sparks he sent out still stung, but Sara didn't budge. Sadly, the moment was cut short when some normbots appeared in view but didn't see the two Murphys. 

Sara gulped in worry and calmly slipped her arms off her parent. "Dad, those patrol normbots might see me and who knows what could happen once Doofenshmirtz finds out that you're able to resist your programming," 

To this, Martin gave a single nod and Sara felt a tear slide down her cheek as she gently bumped her forehead against Martin's with a sad smile. 

"It doesn't matter what Doofenshmirtz does to me sweetheart," Martin softly spoke as he stroked his daughter's tears away with his thumb. "No matter what's to come ahead, I will never stop fighting to get me and Milo back to you and your mother. 

Even if I'm controlled to fight you, remember, I am always fighting inside."

"For me,"

He placed a hand on his chest.

"And for you,"

He placed his hand on Sara's.

"Gee dad…" Sara sobbed and smiled. "You really are what mom says in her stories. A strong fighter whose selflessness outweighs his self-consciousness. Don't worry, you won't be fighting alone. I'll help get you and Milo out! Then we can overthrow Doofenshmirtz and things will be just like how it used to be!" 

Before Martin could respond, his pupil shrunk as he cringed; Doubling over in pain as the sparks of his body grew intense. His monocle blinked red again but Martin tried to fight. He managed to shove Sara away from his just as his monocle turned red. His evil control taking over…

Still, he fought against the control, getting just enough time to give his daughter one last smile. "O hear you Sara... I-I will be waiting with Milo-!" He gave a sharp wheeze and closed his eye...

"T-Till then, say hello to y-your mother for me.. T-Tell her I never stopped t-thinking of her…"

Were Martin's last words as himself as he reopened his eye while it with gleamed with coldness that was definitely unlike his true self. 

Sara just smiled and got into her fighting stance, tears still in her eyes as she was put in the fight-position against her dad.

"Thank you daddy." She whispered as if Martin could still hear her while she dodged her father's mechanical fist as he tried to blast her. 

"I'll keep my promise. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back to me and mom. Just wait for me...

Wait for me...


End file.
